1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet package comprising: a sheet stack formed by folding and stacking a plurality of sheets; and a container accommodating the sheet stack, the container having a dispensing opening through which the sheets are to be sequentially removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheets for wiping hands, infant""s buttocks and the like and for cleaning toilet, kitchen and the like are typically accommodated in a soft or hard container (receptacle) so that they may be removed (taken out) one at a time through a dispensing opening formed in the container. Especially when impregnated with a liquid, they are effective in wiping off stains.
Among sheet packages of this kind, a so-called pop-up type of sheet package is formed such that individual sheets are folded while being combined with each other, and the sheets thus folded are stacked and accommodated in the container.
FIG. 9A shows one example of combined structure of folded sheets in a conventional pop-up type of sheet package, wherein each sheet S, which is of rectangular shape in a developed state, is folded on one folding line 61 in a V configuration, thereby forming a folded sheet having sheet portions S1 and S2. In this case, adjacent folded sheets are combined such that a sheet portion S1 of one folded sheet is sandwiched between sheet portions S1 and S2 of the other folded sheet.
In an alternative, as shown in FIG. 9B, each sheet S is folded on two folding lines 62 and 63 in a Z configuration, thereby forming a folded sheet having sheet portions S3, S4 and S5. Then, a sheet portion S3 of one of the adjacent folded sheets is sandwiched between sheet portions S4 and S5 of the overlying folded sheet.
In an invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-174663 (174663/1998), on the other hand, each sheet S is first folded on one folding line 64 in two, and then, further folded on two folding lines 65 and 66 perpendicular to the folding line 64 in a Z configuration, as shown in FIG. 9C. This folded sheet has two-ply sheet portions S6, S7 and S8. Between adjacent folded sheets, the two-ply sheet portion S6 of one folded sheet is sandwiched between the two-ply sheet portions S7 and S8 of the overlying folded sheet.
In such pop-up type of sheet package, when the sheet confronting the dispensing opening is removed through the dispensing opening, a portion of the next sheet is pulled by the preceding sheet to protrude from the dispensing opening. In the prior art shown in FIG. 9A, for example, the sheet portion S1 of the next folded sheet protrudes from the dispensing opening. In the prior art shown in FIG. 9B, the sheet portion S3 of the next folded sheet protrudes from the dispensing opening. In the prior art shown in FIG. 9C, the two-ply sheet portion S6 of the next folded sheet protrudes from the dispensing opening.
Especially when the sheets are impregnated with a liquid to be wet sheets, the preceding sheet and the next sheet are adhered through a liquid membrane. Therefore, the sheet portion S1, S3 or S6 of the next sheet can be certainly pulled by the preceding sheet to protrude from the dispensing opening. Then, the next sheet is given resistance from the dispensing opening to be separated from the removed sheet. Thus, the next sheet remains accommodated in the container, except for the sheet portion protruding from the dispensing opening. With the sheet portion of the next sheet protruding from the dispensing opening, the next sheet can be easily removed from the container by pinching the protruding sheet portion.
However, in case where the sheet S is folded in a V configuration, as shown in FIG. 9A, the area of the folded sheet is as large as about xc2xd the area of the sheet S in the developed state. In case where the sheet S is folded in a Z configuration, as shown in FIG. 9B, the area of the folded sheet is as large as about ⅓ the area of the sheet S in the developed state. Accordingly, when the folded sheets are stacked and accommodated in the container, the sheet package becomes relatively voluminous, causing inconvenience in carrying about.
On the other hand, in the prior art shown in FIG. 9C, the area of the folded sheet is as small as about ⅙ the area of the sheet S in the developed state, thereby making the sheet package compact and easy to carry about. However, in this sheet stack, the two-ply sheet portion S6 of one folded sheet is sandwiched between the two-ply sheet portions S7 and S8 of the overlying folded sheet. When the preceding sheet is removed through the dispensing opening, therefore, the sheet portion S6 of the next sheet protrudes from the dispensing opening while remaining in two-ply state. Accordingly, when removed through the dispensing opening by pinching the two-ply sheet portion 6, the sheet S can not be completely unfolded, but remains folded in two on the folding line 64. Since the sheet S remains folded in two even after removal, the area available for wiping operation becomes small, causing inconvenience in handling. If the user wants to perform wiping operation with a larger area, it is required to unfold the sheet S (thus removed in two-ply state) by hands. This is also inconvenient.
The present invention has been worked out in view of the shortcoming in the prior art set forth above. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sheet package, in which sheets are compactly accommodated in a container and can be unfolded in the course of removal through a dispensing opening of the container.
According to the present invention, there is provided a sheet package comprising: a sheet stack formed by folding and stacking a plurality of rectangular sheets; and a container accommodating the sheet stack, the container having a dispensing opening through which the sheets are to be removed,
each sheet being first folded on at least one X-axis folding line substantially parallel to one side of the rectangular shape, and then folded on at least one Y-axis folding line substantially perpendicular to the X-axis folding line, thereby to form a folded sheet having two outermost sheet portions appearing on two external surfaces thereof and intermediate sheet portions positioned between the outermost sheet portions,
adjacent folded sheets being combined such that X-axis folding lines of the adjacent folded sheets are positioned at opposite sides of the sheet stack and only an outermost sheet portion of one folded sheet is sandwiched between an outermost sheet portion and an intermediate sheet portion of the other folded sheet.
In the present invention, since the individual sheets are folded on the X-axis folding line and the Y-axis folding line, the resulting folded sheet has a relatively small area. Therefore, both the sheet stack and the container for accommodating it can be made compact. Moreover, in the course of removal through the dispensing opening, the individual sheets can be unfolded and developed to have a large area. This eliminates the need of unfolding and developing the sheets after they have been removed. Therefore, the removed sheets can be used for wiping operation as it is.
In one embodiment, each sheet may be first folded on a single X-axis folding line and then folded on two Y-axis folding lines. In this case, the single X-axis folding line makes the folding structure of the folded sheet quite simple, and the two Y-axis folding lines make the area of the folded sheet quite small.
The sheets may be impregnated with a liquid so that between the adjacent folded sheets, the outermost sheet portions are separably adhered to each other through the liquid. In this case, the adhesion through the liquid can ensure the protrusion of the outermost sheet portion of the next sheet at the time of removal of the preceding sheet, even though the sheets are compactly folded on the X-axis and Y-axis folding lines.
In the present invention, when a sheet is removed through the dispensing opening, an outermost sheet portion of another sheet adjacent to the sheet being removed can be dragged to protrude from the dispensing opening.